Lesson 101
by ChachingCrusher
Summary: Old, wrinkled and in love. They both died, ready to go on the next great adventure. Too bad the next great adventure was waking up in an Alternated reality, blood related and with the names Cain and Sestuke Heel over their heads. Can they help their alternate younger self admit their feelings to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Old, wrinkled and in love. They both died, ready to go on the next great adventure. Too bad the next great adventure was waking up in an Alternated reality, blood related and with the names Cain and Sestuke Heel over their heads.

Can they help their alternate younger self admit their feelings to each other?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

89-year-old, Koun Hizuri wrapped his hands around his wife Kyoko Hizuri own, they both know that they didn't have much time left on this earth.

All their children and grandchildren visited them today, since they know it too.

One by one, each child came into their room to say their final goodbyes.

Even though they were both very old, their love was still so strong.

They had both achieved their dreams decades ago when they were still actors, it took them a long time for them both to become a power house couple and admit there feeling for each other and when they did, they climbed up to the top of the world together.

And now their journey had come to a close.

All they wanted right now, was to leave the world together and join their family and friends in heaven for eternity.

"I love you Koun" Kyoko said to her husband.

"I love you too, Kyoko" Koun said as they both shared one last kiss before their spirits left their bodies.

Minutes later a nurse would come to check on them and find them both gone with their hands inside each other.

Koun and Kyoko Hizuri were dead and they would be sorely missed.

They were onto the next great adventure.

.

.

.  
Drip.

Drip.

Koun let out a groan as he felt something wet collide against his cheek.

He felt something shift slowly next to him and his eyes snapped open just in time for heavy rain to come crashing to earth.

Besides him was a girl who looked no more than eight with blond hair and he was shocked to see he was holding her hand.

The girl eyes opened, to reveal the same golden eyes that he had been staring in to for more than fifty years.

He would know those eyes anywhere.

"K-Kyoko?" He said, in shock.

"K-Koun?" Kyoko said, in shock wondering how could the 10-year-old looking boy with black hair and brown eyes be her husband Koun.

The rain was suddenly so heavy that they both couldn't ignore it anymore and immediately took shelter under the protection of a nearby shop, they both realised that they didn't recognise the neighbour they found themselves in and there were people smoking and drinking everywhere.

Once they were out of the rain, they could both examine themselves properly, they found that they had gone from seniors to children in appearance.

"K-Koun. What's going on?" Kyoko just had to ask her husband. "Why do we look like this?" and her husband looked just as stomped as she was.

Just then, a note floated out of the sky to land at their feet, unknowingly answering their question.

Due to curiosity, they both began to read it.

 _Dr Mr and Mrs Hizuri_ , it read.

 _You must be confused at the moment to what is going on. One of our advisers messed up and teleported you both to an alternate reality where the alternate version of yourselves never admitted their feelings to each other._

 _As a result, your alternate version never dated and die, still struggling with their own personal problems._

 _Due to our former adviser's mistake, we have come to see the opportunity in this._

 _To make sure, both versions of you don't disappear and this reality doesn't collapse on its self._

 _We have decided to change both your genetic makeup so that you are now blood related to each other._

 _Mr Hizuri, you now go under the name, Cain Heel while Mrs Hizuri, now goes by the name of Sestuke Heel._

 _Cain is 10 while Sestuke is 8._

 _You are both two years older than your alternative selves._

 _In this realty, your alternative version never created the characters Cain or Sestuke Heel so Kyoko never helped Koun concur the darkness in his heart._

 _Even though, you are both now technically different people, if there are too similar actions between you and your alternate, there is nothing stopping realty from crumbling on itself, both of your existence will get wiped as well._

 _We of the council ask you to help push your alternate selves into confessing their feelings to each other._

 _By the time you read this sentence, you both will be unable to call each by your true names, you will both, be unable to address each like husband and wife._

 _You will only be allowed to call each other brother or little sister, Cain or Sestuke in public or private._

 _Once your time here is over, we will send you straight to your heaven without any complications with a proper former apology._

 _Signed._

 _Council of Souls._

 _P.S. You are both in Britain and are now full blooded British citizens._

Koun and Kyoko stared at the letter in shock.

Was this a joke?

Did this letter just say, that they weren't only related now but there was another version of themselves running around in the world?

Did the letter just say that they were expecting to become characters that they hadn't even thought about since the days of their youth as actors?

Did the letter just say that they were going to live the life of mere fiction characters like Koun did as Ren Tsurugi but for a much longer period?

Now that they thought of it, they hadn't been speaking Japanese to each other, ever since they woke up here but being in an alternate reality was too crazy to make sense of but how else did it explain how they went from an old married couple on their death bed together to Young children with different appearance?

"Do I look pretty?" Kyoko said to her husband turned brother, who blinked owlishly at the question.

"Um, yeah" Koun said, trying very hard to see his wife face behind the face of a small girl without feeling like a paedophile, since his feelings for her was still strong even if she was in a much younger body.

"Well, I refused to get out like this without make-up on" She said, already sliding into the character of Sestuke so easily from all those years ago.

 _So she was going to accept their situation just like that._ Koun thought, but then he thought this was better than panicking and having a mental break down, she was always good at adapting quickly to any situation.

Something light, landed on his head and Kyoko pulled it of his hair to reveal a small bag with identity papers in it, the address of where they live along with money.

"Look the rains let up" Koun said, going into his Cain Heel persona from fifty or so years ago. "Let's find our way back home"

Sestu huffed and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Carry me?"

Yes, Sestu was a child who loved to be spoilt by her big brother and he loved to spoiling her.

That day, Cain carried his sister on his back all the way home.

#Time Skip 6 years#

"Go Nii-san!" Sestu said, ready to cheer her big brother on, like she intended as she grow older, her blond hair grow long instead of being kept short, even though she was in her school uniform showing she was in ninth grade, she was incredible beautiful, she had pink hair lights and her hair was done into two pony tails.

Give her a few more years and she would be a knockout, that, the guys around her were sure off, as they couldn't help but take note of her tall slander legs and petit waist even though she was years younger than her.

They quickly stopped checking her out, once they felt the killing intent from her older brother who didn't bother hide how he glared at every male that would dare to come near his little sister with a face of pure murder.

Once again, he had to warn guys personally to back off his little sister, no person in junior high even dared to approach his sister because they were too afraid of her brother murdering them.

Some guys, thought he was all bark and no bite and Cain found the pleasures of not keeping up a perfect appearance to the public since he was unknown, he could openly kick so many kids ass behind closed doors and they would be too scared to say anything.

After a few more beating he gave, they all learned to avoid eye contact with him whenever he walked down the halls or on the street.

Cain Heel had made himself a dangerous guy, who had an extremely hot, yet dangerous little sister that nobody dared to touch.

One gangs went after him and every day, his fist would be soaked in blood since they quickly learned that he was hellishly strong for his age and soon became the neighbourhoods top fighter even though he was 14 at the time, while his little sister cheered him on in the background, much to those around them horror.

But Cain couldn't help but be worried about his little sister and decided to show her a couple of self-defence techniques because she kept on getting kidnapped from follow neighbourhood gangs at least once a week.

Gaining the title of The Demon Siblings because they were both looked dangerously alluring with the skills to match.

Cain had always dreamt about being a big time actor, so that he could truly spoil his sister rotten because the money they got from the government because they were orphans, just didn't cut it and that meant money was tight.

He was forced to hand over his money to his little sister since he would no doubt spend their weekly allowance on something expensive for her, though she was might be flattered but she couldn't be flattered on an empty stomach.

It was either an Actor or a stuntman, he had to choose.

Due to his lack of care for his hair, it grow wild and untamed, it looked like he had permanent bed hair and was nothing like Koun's own.

However, the question of who was there parents in this reality was stuck in the back of their mind, they didn't want to think about who their apparent parents were or if they were alive or not in this world, due to how uncomfortable it made them both feel.

Cain for his audition, wore something they could all see mysterious patches of red on which they all hoped was part of the clothing.

"Cain. Cain Heel?" the audition person called out, looking down at his sheet of paper.

The company named was 'Pandora' and they were looking for a young male to play a young child solider in a show were the adults had disappeared, leaving only those under 18 to face the cause of the problem.

They were looking to assemble the main cast and needed a child who was just bad ass when they need to be.

Sestuke thought he brother was perfect for the role since, he know all about guns because they grow up in a dangerous neighbourhood.

Her brother appearance certain got everyone else's attention and just by the look in his eyes, they could tell he had quite a strong personality.

A wolf amongst the bunnies.

The audition purpose, was to assemble an obvious not loaded gun with ballets made out of paint and each applicant was put through a trail where enemies would come at them from all sides with paint ball guns and they would have to make it to the end of the course without being gunned down.

"You may now, begin" the director said, wondering how this boy would do.

Than they saw him pick up one part of the gun and assemble the rest with astonishing speed, within a minute, all the many parts of the gun were put together before he ran inside, on the screen in front of them, were the camera they set up inside so they could see the boy from all angles.

A paint bullet passed harmlessly by his cheek.

A hand whipped out and without even looking, Cain shot the adult with one bullet.

Another three showed up from their crouching positions, only to be shot at by a child who merely walked straight through them without a moment glance, if this was a shootout with real bullets they would have all dead and the very thought made their skin crawl.

Cain, jumped onto a crate and positioned his gun downwards, startling the adults behind the crate who looked up, only to be shot in-between the eyes blinding him with paint.

Another three adults showed up shooting at his position only for him to leap and do a back flip and while in mid-air, he shot all three of them without remorse.

Before shooting the final adult who was beside him in the arm.

"OW!" The adulted howled which he ignored.

He strolled out of the booth, casually without any paint on him meeting the stunned face of the directors.

"So do I get the part?" He said, in a monotone.

His gun dripping with paint and his fingers were still on the trigger.

All three judges, quickly nodded their heads.

 _Cain Heel had finally made his debut in the world._

And Scene!

I've already got chapter 2 written up and three but I need to change chapter 3 where they are invited to LME. I'm going to change it so they get invited Akatoki Agency where Sho Fuwa works and he can't help but notice the strikingly hot beautiful goth chick who is protected by an overprotective dangerous big brother who he can't get out of his mind. Eventually he would realise how much Sestuke and Kyoko look alike and how much Cain looks like Ren. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Setsuka Heel, eyes shone as she visited her Nii-san studio as they filmed, at long last the world would see how amazing her Nii-san truly was.

She made sure to sit especially close to him when he finally debuted all around the Britain.

As expected, her Nii-san was a huge hit when she searched online about her brother and her brother was receiving offers left and right.

Her Nii-san even got offers to lend his voice in several animated films and dub some anime's for English speakers.

His animated dub was playing the main character in a hugely popular Anime back in Japan.

Even though her Nii-san put fear in everyone he met, nobody could deny that he was quickly going up in the world and fast.

His experience as the veteran Koun Hizuri was severing him well and he was clearly top grade despite being a newbie.

Though she wished, her Nii-san didn't sleep so much, curled up in his covers with what she had dubbed the 'Nii-san, Cacoon'.

Ch 2: America's version of troublemaker.

Sestu was now 16 and her big brother was respectively 18, a week ago her brother went all out for her birthday.

He brought anything she pointed at and shopped until his full blown wallet was empty and even them he had to withdrew some more cash from the machine.

She had been spoiled rotten by her brother and loved every moment of it.

They had moved from their tiny run-down apartment to a regular sized apartment due to Cain acting career booming.

He was quite an accomplished model as well, they called him the guy you want to touch so bad but you just know you'll get burned no matter what.

He was the dangerous yet hot type of guy, that she had seen many young ladies giggling and lusting over, over the years and both the Kyoko and Sestu in her, couldn't help but glare daggers at of them.

Her Nii-san was hers!

While she was busy putting on her making herself ready for the day, the phone rang.

She know, that her Nii-san would refused to get up for another hour or so and reluctantly got up from the couch and made her way to the phone while trying not to ruin her newly painted nails.

"Hello" She said, in English.

"Is Cain Heel there?" A voice said, feeling relieved that the guy himself hadn't decided to pick the phone up.

"Nii-san is being lazy right now and refuses to come to the phone so any messages you have, has to come through me" She said.

"...I see" The voice said, so it was his sister who picked up the phone which meant she was more reasonable then her brother. "Well I'm just calling to ask if your brother would like a part in our American Hollywood Horror film, Troublemaker."

And Sestu almost dropped the phone in shock but managed to hold on.

"We think your brother would be perfect for the role of being the Antagonist." The voice said, _because your brother is the scariest person we know off_ was said in the air. "If he accepts, we are willing to negotiate your stay and anything to make him feel more comfortable. Contact us by this number"

And Sestu scribbled the number down onto a random sheet before the line went dead.

"Do you hear all of that Nii-san?" She said to her brother who was at the doorway still wrapped in his covers with no clothes on.

He merely grunted.

"So that's a yes than" Sestu said, finally her brother was getting his big break, she felt arms wrap around her wait. "What is it, Nii-san?" she asked, turning to him.

"Have you done your homework?" He grunted out, from the look on her face she clearly hadn't.

"Help me?" She said, giving him her puppy dog eyes that she know, her big brother couldn't resist.

A week later, Cain and Sestu made their way to the United States.

By far they both were the most eye catching pair in both airports.

Sestu wore a short black crop top, that did nothing to hide her stomach and really short pair of black shorts with combat boots.

Her brother was wearing a black shirt that had a zipper at the top going diagonal, with a black coat and black jeans.

They were both dressed so outrageously for the weather that their guide literally had no problem finding them.

The drive to the hotel was slow and very awkward for their poor guide, who didn't even bother to try to make a conversation, what with Cain's eyes drilling holes at the back of his head.

Once the two had checked into the hotel they would be staying, the both arrived fabulously late for their tour but their guide didn't dare to say anything.

They were late on Cain first day on the job and naturally Cain mere personality, make it certain that he wouldn't along well with some of the cast members.

Setsu found that her brother looked great in professional Hollywood make up, while everyone else were too terrified to meet his eyes.

Because Cain had long since concurred his darkness, there was no major incidents besides telling everyone except Sestu to never make eye contact and when Sestu had to return back to England for exams, Cain mood took a nose dive much to everyone's horror.

By the time, Sestu came back, ever single staff member was on their feet thanking her for returning because Cain made it hell for everyone since she left because he was missing his little sister but look on the bright side.

His 'character' reached new heights of terrifying, which would come across well on the screen.

Two years passed in terror of the Siblings, the cast almost let out a sigh of relief when Cain didn't show up on the red carpet only to find he was already inside and Sestu was using him as a chair.

Dressed in a suit that truly did not fit his natural messy image and he was forced to have his hair cut since it was getting too long since it was getting harder to see through his bangs.

The audience reaction to every time, Cain came on screen was too be expected, there pure terror showed that the movie was going to be a huge hit.

The pure fear displayed on everyone faces showed that the editors did a good job even though they all except a selected few, had their eyes half closed for of it since it became quite graphic due to a high budget put in.

Many thought the siblings weren't quite sane when Sestu began commenting on how well the camera captured her Nii-san's good side.

When the movie finished, you could tell that most of the crowd including the actors themselves would be having trouble sleeping tonight and if not for several months also.

A lot of reporters wanted to talk to Cain about his performance but since he wasn't a very big talker and they were getting nothing from him, they turned to his little sister who was thankful more talkative and less fear inducing than her big brother.

The producers were pleased with so many positive reviews from critics, as they sat through interview to interview talking about how their hit horror film. Cain, the guy who provided the horror in the movie, didn't even showing up half of the time to do an interview and when he did, he barely talked while sister answered all of his questions for him.

Cain Heel had made it to the big time and he decided to stay in America for a couple of Months for littler projects and by the time, he had left, he had made his mark on the united states.

When he got back to Britain, he found that his popularity exploded and he had been crowned as one of the top British actors.

Even though he did scare people.

For three years he was fully booked, being regular shown on TV and in movies.

It was no surprise that one day, someone would wake up and see his picture and wonder how much he looked like Ren Tsurugi aka Koun Hizuri.

Unfortunately, he specialised in the horror field more than reality TV so it was very unlikely for someone to make the connection he had to the Japanese star.

Before Cain had reached 23, he had never stepped onto Japanese soil so he was unknown, only those people who were into Horror and British shows know who he was, he was unknown in fact that he could walk down any Japanese streets and not get mobbed by hundreds of screaming fans asking for his autograph.

Maybe one or two people would recognise him but they wouldn't dare to act.

The reason why he finally decided to grace Japan with his presence, was because he had gotten a call from the President of Akatoki for a role, to dub in a very popular anime, that was under the company's name.

Boy, would the fans of the manga be shocked when they find out that the voice for 'Shinji' is dubbed by the same voice actor from 'Twisted Memories', now that anime was cool and just plan amazing to watch, especially hearing the voice of the main character, main rival 'Shockwave'.

The producers of the anime, weren't surprised when they were put under a lot of pressure from the manga's own fan base, demanding that they find the right actor for such a favourite character or else.

So they had spent three weeks interviewing people for the role of 'Shinji' but they couldn't find the 'voice' until they found a voice actor from another anime 'Twisted Memories', which they absolutely loved and could see as the voice for their currently voiceless anime character and with a few minor tweaks the audience would love to.

They were shocked to find that the voice actor wasn't in fact Japanese but English, he had dubbed his part over using a voice recorder before sending it out to Japan.

To think an English man, could dub a Japanese character so well, they had looked into the voice actor behind the character and were shocked to find just how big the man actually was in other parts of the world.

This guy wasn't just some guy who was looking to make some extra cash, this was a full on star who had an agent, money and a huge fan base to back him up.

Someone had stupidly suggested that they watch 'Tragic Maker' which they immediately regretted half way into it.

Nobody could sleep that night, they were all too afraid that 'BJ' would appear out of the shadows in their own bedroom and murder them while their slept.

Even though they know he wasn't real.

But that didn't make it that more terrifying.

Nothing could change their mind, they had decided, that they wanted him to dub tin heir anime but they know that someone that big, wouldn't listen to any old dubbing company so they went straight to the top.

They had the president himself, call Cain Heel and strike a deal with his manager, which was his little sister, Sestu.

"Nii-san!" Sestu said in English, back in Britain as she went to find her big brother who was in the bath, she found him taking a bubble bath and playing with the soap to craft a bubble town.

"Yes, Sestu?" He said looking up, nobody would have believed, other that his little sister that Cain Heel was a big fan of bubble baths.

"Some guy from Japan called" Setsu said, wondering if her brother needed another hour or two, to finish his bubble town. "He was calling about being a voice actor in another Anime"

"Anime?" Cain said, having forgotten that he had dubbed before.

"It's a Japanese cartoon, Nii-san" Setsu said, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgotten that you dubbed before. Remember when you took a voice recorder into the bathroom with a script?"

"Oh, so that's what It was" Cain said, he had been wondering about that.

"Well this guy says, that he will to pay for the flight tickets to Japan along with food" Sestu said, "But he won't pay for accommodation, well have to pay for it ourselves but I'm sure we can find a decent hotel in Japan to stay in."

"Hmm" Cain said, knowing his sister would handle it.

"Let me make some calls and then we'll leave on Tuesday"

And scene!

Next chapter, the dangerous yet alluring Heel siblings come to Akatoki and Sho isn't the only one who's surprised to see a hot goth chick walking around accompanied with her dangerous looking companion and it couldn't be more shocking to hear that their related by blood. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Sho Fuwa, age 17 grinned.

He was feeling very good today, after all he had just been crowned the most popular musician of the year again and people were calling him the unstoppable man.

Yes, he was feeling _very_ good today.

"Sho" Shoko said, sweat dropping as she looked at his face "Your face is looking quite scary again" she was seriously worried that his face would get stuck if he keeps smiling like that.

Sho immediately fixed his face, only to fall immediately back in it.

Shoko sighed.

"Anyway, I'm _hungry…_ what's for lunch?" Sho said, he was a bit peeved that he had to go to the canteen to get his lunch instead of Shoko cooking for him but since he brought his own car and he had convinced her that he was now a man now.

She had stopped doing everything for him and now, expected him to now do it.

His house had never looked so dirty for so long.

"I told you, I'm not c…" Shoko began only to trial off as she saw a young woman in outrageous clothing, skin was showing everywhere.

"What?" Sho said, turning around to where her eyes were directed at.

First he saw the hot goth chick and his eyes literally bulged as he took in her outrageous clothes.

He had never seen a girl that hot before and wondered if she was from out of town and then he looked up.

He saw her companion.

The very scary demon of a man who was currently glaring at him.

Ch 3: The Heel siblings come to Akatoki

Sho and Shoko watched with wide eyes, as the pair walked passed them without even looking at them, those they came across as they progressed immediately did a bee line at the sight of them, determined to get away from them.

They didn't dare to meet any of their eyes.

"…Shoko" Sho said, once the pair had gone.

"Yes, Sho" His manager said.

"Who were they?" he just had to ask.

"I think, they're the people that came from England" Shoko said, to think such a young lady would be dressed so inappropriately, while Sho gave her a wide eyed look.

"England?" Sho said, what kind of clothes were they wearing!? They were crazy plus that girl was superhot.

He wondered if that guy beside her was her boyfriend.

The sight of that girl would stay with him for the rest of the day.

#The President office#

The president of Akatoki was put out of his thoughts by a knock on the door and he looked up and said.

"Coming in"

Whatever he was expecting.

This was not it.

He had expected to see one of his talents come in, not a hot goth chick accompanied by a dark and very dangerous looking young man, he like the rest of the company were momentary stunned to see such a pair walk through his doors and he would have immediately stiffened in fear if not for keeping up appearances and that he was a man, that had faced all kinds of people in his line of work.

Surprisingly it was the girl that spoke to him first, which he was secretly thankfully for, because he didn't want to hear what kind of hellish voice the big dangerous man had and she said. " _And you must be the boss_ "

And he thought.

 _ENGLISH!?_

The girl was speaking English!?

This was clearly not what he expected to her from her mouth, the pair took a seat opposite him. The man sat on one chair while the girl sat on his laps like it was the most natural thing in the world, making him raise an eyebrow.

Wait.

That voice.

"Sestuka?" He said, shocked as he remembered the women a week ago, so the man who she was sitting on, was actually her big brother.

Cain Heel?

"It took you long enough" She said, switching to Japanese. "My brother and I just wanted to see the boss before we head over to the dubbing studio."

Hold on, didn't they start dubbing two hours ago!?

He couldn't believe it, he had thought she was joking when she stated that her brother refused to get up at nine in the morning but here they were now, walking around at a leisurely pace as if they had nothing better to do.

Cain leaned in and whispered something in his sister's ear.

"No, Nii-san" Sestu said, turning towards her big brother. "You have to work or you don't get paid and no, you can't do that"

 _Do what?_ The man couldn't help but think, absolutely fascinated with the bro and sister duo, there was just something about the two that made it hard for him to look away.

He wondered if he could sign both of them to the agency but he didn't think Cain's own company back in England would appreciate him stealing one of their big talents from them, plus he didn't think his sister would be interested in anything he's offering.

"Let's go Nii-san" She said, getting up and soon the man himself was up and following her. " _Do you remember the way? We visited the place yesterday, remember?_ " she said in English as the door shut behind them.

Leaving one man in his office, wondering what kind of hell spawn did he call over from England.

Hopefully the anime success would be well worth, every penny he invested into the English actor.

# Outside#

Sho eyes narrowed as he watched the two darkly dressed people walk out of the door and decided to follow them outside, without him knowing it, he found his eyes roaming Sestu body subconsciously, enjoying the nice display of skin and her perky ass.

He himself, usually didn't go for girls with a small bust but this was different.

He found out that he didn't mind that she lacked in the chest area, she made up for her lack, in other area's and he found that his eyes just couldn't look away as she strutted out in a none slutty way.

Damn it.

He was going crazy.

He had to find out the two relationship and fast, because he didn't know how long he could endure it, before he decided to make a move and he didn't want to get in-between a relationship with that man.

He just didn't want to die.

He saw them approach a motorbike and his jaw dropped at the sight of the black and red rimmed motorbike, no matter how you look at it, it wasn't cheap, it's very design and shine, put it apart from the rest.

He himself wouldn't mind if he owned such a bike so he could pick up chicks easily in it.

But he didn't think he even had the budget for such a bike after he finally brought himself a car and had stopped being carried around in the company owned van.

He was __ _not_ going back to those days.

To his shock, the darkly dressed man took one of the helmet on the bike and passed it to his female companion and she put it on her head before sitting on the bike.

 _He owns that!?_ Sho couldn't help but think as the motorbike roared to life and he couldn't help but feel jealous as he looked back at his own scrap heap of a car, that didn't look nearly as impressive as the bike the two rode in.

But he didn't have the money to afford anything better right now which irked with to no end.

He felt like he lost to the guy or something even though they weren't competing and they had never officially met.

It wasn't fear for such a guy to land such a babe.

The motorbike drove off with a mighty roar from its engines.

Leaving one gapping and seething Sho Fuwa behind.

# Clown Anime Studio#

The bike parked in front of a building and those in front the building couldn't help but look at the expensive bike out in front in shock.

Cain got off of the bike and locked it in place, then he proceeded to help his little sister off the bike, taking of the helmet, there was holes in the helmet to make sure air got to the hair so it didn't get fuzzy since Sestu hated not having perfect hair.

To say it was a very shocking morning for the staff of Clown Studio, was the understatement of the century, as two dangerous looking figures walked in through the front door.

"U-Uh, h-hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist stuttered, scared to see who was in front of her.

"My Nii-san, is here to lead his voice" The female dangerously dressed women said, as the women looked at the young women who dressed so outrageously with shock, wondering how standards could fall so low.

"Cain?" A man voice said, as they both turned around to find one of the producers walking towards them. "Cain Heel?"

"That's my brother" Sestu said, proudly, finally some recognition here.

"We've been waiting for you" The man said, _for two hours_ was silently said in the air.

"Well, my brother is here" Sestu said, "It's your fault if you expected my brother show up at nine, when I told you, that you were wasting your time."

"Uh, right" The man said, shocked by the girl's very rude attitude and said. "Please come with me to the sound studio while someone will hand you a script" and they both followed him to the room.

They both ignored the people they came across who were looking interested at the sight of Sestu before paling at the sight of her big brother who glared at anyone who looked at his little sister a bit too long for his liking.

"Here we are" The man said, opening the door to reveal a room dedicated to recording voices, several well-known voice actors were in the room and were currently recording their lines in front of a screen which showed a certain scene.

But because Cain hadn't been here, they had to dub the scenes that didn't have his character in it which was thankfully most of the episode.

"Everyone take five" One of the sound producers said, as all of them relaxed only to see the dangerous pair and slightly pale.

The Director want over to all of them and explained who he was while Cain took his coat, to reveal a black silk shirt with a large V-neck and black pants, his favourite black combat boots fully on display as he approached the one empty mike while his sister handed him, the script that she was being giving when they came in.

What was his character's name again?

Shinji?

"Alright Heel-san" The sound director said, "We've already nearly finished dubbing most of the episode, this is the episode were your character comes in, the scene will show on the screen and you have to read your lines out"

Silence was what followed his statement because Cain didn't bother to replay back.

All the other voice actors wondered just how good he was as the scene played out in front of them.

#Scene in the Anime#

 _The giant robot came crashing down, behind it was a city full of people, their screams filled the air, the main character and his grandma tried to rush to help._

 _"_ _Damn!" Gowa said, running towards the bot and activating the watch on his wrist, he had half transformed but they all know it was too late._

 _Thousands of people will die because he got cocky and didn't destroy the Robot right away like he was told to do and now it was taking thousands of people with it, as it refused to die in peace._

 _"_ _Gowa!" His teacher yelled behind him, they both know he wasn't going to make it._

 _However just before the robot hit the ground, it froze in mid-air._

 _"_ _What?" Gowa said, wondering what was going on._

 _The smoke cleared to reveal a tall figure, with red eyes and short spiky black hair going everywhere, above his head was halo._

 _This was where Cain voices came in._

 _"_ _God, damn it, old lady" The male said, jumping off the Robot and before their very eyes, the giant robot that almost killed thousands of people began to eat itself from within. "To think, Obadiah own grandson would be so pathetic. What kind of a morn doesn't destroy the enemy right way?"_

 _"_ _So what if I got careless!?" Gowa said, with several tick marks on his head. "Who are you to judge me!"_

 _"_ _Who you asked?" The unknown male said._

 _"_ _I'm Shinji, rank two of Haven gate." He proclaimed loudly._

 _._

 _"…_ _ **Never heard one you**_ _"_ _Gowa said and both of them fell down anime style._

#End of Episode one#

After that, the end credits started to appear with the chosen already recorded song.

"Wow" One of the voice actors said.

"That voice…" Someone said.

"Wasn't that 'Shockwave' from Twisted Memories?" Another person said, as they all looked at Cain in shock.

"Damn, I loved that anime" Another person said, "Shockwave was my favourite character back than"

"So Heel-san is 'Shockwave' Seiyuu?" Someone said, "Damn, I wonder if he would give me his autograph."

At first they all didn't know what to expect when they heard that an English man was voice acting such an important character but if it was someone from that anime, then they had no problems with it.

It's been two years since the anime has ended but it was considered by all a classic, the death of Shockwave was especially touching to many devoted fans who cried their heart out, only to cheer when he came back in the final episodes leading to the end of series.

After the series ended, there was a wild guessing game going around, as people tried to figure out who the voice actor for Shockwaves character was since the producers were keeping shut but nobody had ever seen a face to voice before…until now.

"That was great, Heel-san" The director said, "Are you ready to try the next episode?" since the next episode was already animated and just needed their voices.

"Nii-san, is always ready" Sestu said, obviously pleased that they were all recognising the genius that was her big brother.

 _Nii-san!?_ Anyone but the director who didn't know they were related, thought doing a double take, they had all thought that they were boyfriend or girlfriend or something, not actually related.

They looked nothing alike!

What the hell was wrong with their genes!?

"Okay, the voice actor for Gowa and his grandma, can you please join Heel-san?" The producer said, snapping them all out of their shocked state.

# 6 six hours later#

They episode was done and they all hated to admit it but Cain Heel was absolutely amazing.

All of them had at least six or seven years in their profession so they defiantly weren't newbies but still, they couldn't help but feel awed by the man beside them.

Not once did they take 2 on any of his lines, he had got it right naturally and the scene flowed until one of the other's messed up.

It was like they were in the presence of a world class voice actor.

This wasn't a rookie like they had expected, who would simply read the line and hope it was passable.

This was a guy who did his job with feeling and a burning passing, Cain had left them all in the dust in terms of performance quality, his voice was so captivating and they all couldn't help but be drawn into the man very actions as he literally became the character on the screen and copied his character's movements perfectly with a passion they hadn't seen in a long time.

No wonder 'Twisted Memories' was such a success, if the level of voice acting was this high.

Unknowingly to all of them, Cain share presence was powerful enough to make them all pull out their best performances just to keep up with him.

The director of the anime 'The Twelfth Key' found himself grinning within twenty minutes.

He wasn't sure at first about signing Cain Heel to the project but now he was thinking it was the best move he had ever made because he could tell, this anime was going to be big.

Very big.

And how knows.

 _Maybe it could be bigger than 'Twisted Memories'?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the third episode of 'The Twelfth Key' airs and the fans of the manga are shocked that the voice actor for Shockwave has decided to voice Shinji and Cain Heel fans grow in the process, meanwhile Sho decides to make a move on Sestu when he thinks Cain is not around. Review/ Fav and Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

To say 'The Twelfth Key' was popular after 'Shinji' debut would be an understatement, fans of the hugely popular manga were shocked to hear the voice of 'Shockwave' from the hugely popular anime and manga series 'Twisted Memories' dubbing Shinji, but this time, there was a name to add to that mysterious voice.

Cain Heel.

For the first time ever with a name to add to the voice, fans of both shows could look up the voice of the person, that did such iconic characters and find out what else he featured in.

As it stood, Cain's own fans were growing by the day because more and more people were looking him up and liking what's he's been doing.

There was no doubt in anyone mind that, Cain's was currently a giant in Japan in terms of fan base and everyone feared what would happen if someone incurred the wrath of such a giant because nobody wanted a fan war on their hands.

Meanwhile Sho Fuwa made his move on a certain goth girl who just finished getting water from the vending machine.

Time to make her, his.

Ch 4: The uncanny resemblance

If you had asked Sho Fuwa if there was any girl he couldn't woe, he would have confidently said that such a possibility was impossible.

After all, he could get any girl he set his eyes on in the past and had yet to be proving wrong except for his childhood friend Kyoko but in the beginning she was wooed by him, he had her eating out of her hand.

He had a good thing going for him, then he had to open his mouth and blow it, he was so stupid back then, he didn't realise that he had actually fall in love with her into it was too late and he had graduated from being all she thinks about to being a complete ass in her eyes.

He tried over and over again to get back what they once had, only to be stopped at every turn, either by that ass Ren or by Kyoko herself.

And when he noticed that Ren had the nerve to love her, he had to make sure that she would never develop feelings to love him back, he had tricked her into promising to never love him.

He know that the girl was too honest with herself, it was both a positive and a negative thing depending how you spin it, and he know, she would never go back on a promise, she was too open with her emotions that it was so pathetically easy to manipulate her.

Now Sestuka Heel on the other hand.

A smile crossed his lips.

He had 'asked' around for her name and discovered it.

Her very image, didn't scream innocence like Kyoko did and he had never dated a goth chick before, it would help his 'grow up' image immensely and it would make him look 'harder' if he managed to wrap a girl like that around her thumb.

Of course, he had to make his move when she separated from her dark hooded companion and it was tough because they had both all but glued themselves to each other side, 24-7.

They only separated when they went to the toilet or Sestu was sent to get something to eat for both of them, so he had to choose when to approach her and it was now to strike.

He just couldn't leave her alone, something about her, felt familiar to him.

He walked over to her, making sure to check over his shoulder to make sure no big dark and very scary figure was behind him.

Meanwhile Sestu eyebrow rose when she saw a shadow suddenly block her artificial sunlight, only her brother was allowed to block her sunlight and judging by the shadow's lack of height, whoever this was, it was defiantly not her big brother.

And she dared to look up and almost sighed at the sight of a much younger looking Sho Fuwa than the one she know when he was still alive.

She had forgotten how much of an ass, he was before she and Koun started dating. Sho had been forced to admit defeat and actually do some growing up.

The musician landed himself, a nice quiet girl and to everyone surprise, they both ended up getting married to each other when they were all convinced it was nothing serious and went on to have seven children as a whole.

Sho had change so much since he settled down and grow up, she had forgotten that he used to be like this.

Just by looking into his eyes, she could already see his eyes burning with desire.

Was he really this transparent back then, or was her age allowing her to see what others could not?

"Well, hello" Sho said, smiling that dazzling smile that was guaranteed to make any girls swoon but she said.

"Move"

To say Sho was shocked, was an understatement as he unconsciously moved out of the way for her.

But he wasn't going to give me anytime soon and decided to walk beside her.

"Your Sestuka, right" he said, "Can I call you Sestu?"

"No" She immediately said, shutting him down.

"Well Sestuka" He said, not willing to give up, there hasn't been a girl he hadn't concurred yet beside Kyoko but she didn't count. "How do you like Japan so far?" he asked.

"Are all Japanese guys, as annoying as you?" She said, dryly back clearly not impressed, he was clearly striking out with her.

"No but there not nearly as handsome as me" He said and Sestu gave him a look that said 'did you really just say that?'. "How about you and me, hand out some time?" he said.

Making Sestu stop her tracks, clearly Sho thought this was a good thing and she whipped around and turned to him, looking him up and down, seizing him up.

 _She's finally looking at me._ He thought, excitedly, finally she would see him as all man and ditch the other man if he was her boyfriend.

"How old are you?" She said, as he looked at her with confusion.

"17 why?" He said.

"So you're a year younger than me" She said, shocking him.

 _She's 18!?_ Sho thought, he didn't know that she was older than him, he thought they were the same age or she was Kyoko age not older than him.

"Interesting…" She said, looking him up and down and he wondered if she was turned off because he was younger than her but then he thought, he got Shoko so there was no problem where he was concerned.

It was only a matter of time before she fell into his arms.

For that, he was certain.

"Lacking" She declared after some time, much to his shock. "I don't go for younger guys and I defiantly don't go for twigs like you, who's face isn't manly at all, plus, your probably small where it counts, your manhood. Your nothing like my most important man"

And Sho wasn't going to let her insult him, like that and unconsciously pinned her to a nearby wall.

He didn't know why, he did it but something about her just got under his skin and it irritated him.

"Look" He said, "I'm just trying to be nice here, you don't have to insult me especially when you don't even know me"

"And isn't it obvious that I don't want to know you" Sestu said, looking at him in disgust. "How do you even know my name? I never recalled ever telling you or even meeting you before. Have you been stalking me? What a weirdo" she said ready to leave and just like… something clicked inside his mind.

Suddenly instead of a hot goth chick in front of him.

He saw Kyoko.

His eyes grow wide.

"What?" She said, "Why are staring at me like that for, weirdo?" trying to leave only for him to grab her right arm and pin her down.

"..K-Kyoko?" He said, in shock, nobody else had those golden eyes and after he registered that, suddenly it made sense why she was seemed so familiar to him.

"Who or what the heck is Kyoko!?" She said, "Have you gone mad? This is not the time for you to be lost in some sick fantasy about your ex-girlfriend or whatever. Let me leave so I can get back to be my brother, you pervert or do you intend to rape me in broad daylight?"

 _She thinks I'm going to do what?_ Sho just had to think, his anger was rising, he felt like a fool, this was obviously Kyoko and once he got that into his head, he was convinced she was only acting this way to ward off suspicion and said, smirking. "Oh, please, like your hot enough for me to look at you twice. You're just a plain, talentless girl who will never achieve anything" expecting her to glare and rant at him, as he grabbed her more roughly and he was about to take of the hair that he was sure was a wig to expose the orange underneath when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"OW!" He yelled, as the outstretched hand crushed his wrist.

" **What do you think, you're doing to my little sister, you fucking piece of shit?** " a voice came from above and he froze in his tracks and turned slowly around, only to meet eyes that could only belong to one person.

Cain Heel.

"Aw, Nii-san" Sestu said, giving her brother a disappointed look. "You came too quickly, just another second and I would have destroyed his most important machine. Did you have to come so quickly?" in Japanese.

 _She was about to do what!?_ Sho thought, held stiff in fear but Cain gaze.

"You know I don't like it when you play with guys like him" Cain said, in English. "And weren't you the one who said, that I should be on my best behaviour while in Japan?"

"I know" Sestu said, in English, slipping through Sho with shocking quickness showing she could have gotten away quite easily and wrapping her arms around her most important man. "But I just couldn't help it, it was obvious that he liked me, he's been watching me for days and I just had to play with him. I didn't know he would turn delusional" and Cain finally let go of Sho, allowing Sho to nurse his wrist back to health.

That was quite a grip the man had there.

Not that it hurt, or anything.

"I know something was wrong when you were taking too long to get back" Cain said, "So who is that?" Pointing rudely at Sho.

"Don't know" Sestu said, in Japanese. "Probably some no talent, small town boy. Who's under the delusion that he's the shit or something"

 _Why you._ Sho wanted to say, so many words but fear gripped him.

That's when it occurred to him.

If Kyoko was here than Ren Tsuruga wasn't that far behind her.

"Nii-san, your hair's a mess" Sestu said, even though her brother's hair always looked like a bird's nest, she went to fix it so it was just as messy as before, she brushing some strands out of his face, allowing his full face to be momentary on view.

Sho eyes grow round.

It was Ren!

What the heck were they both doing here!?

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're both playing but the jig is up" He said, smugly. "But your both busted, your been caught so drop the act both of you. If you don't than wait until the public hears that 'Cain Heel' isn't from England at all."

"Cain let's go" Sestu said, completely ignoring Sho. "That person is clearly delusional, if were around him, we'll go crazy too" dragging her brother away.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Sho shouted, but they both continued to ignore him and go away without even looking back.

But he would show them.

He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to let it continue.

He thought that he scared them, that they were going to run back to the president and try to do damage control.

Well he won't let them.

He was going to expose them and blow whatever they are doing wide open and then when he gathered enough evidence.

Or lack of evidence about their supposed backgrounds.

And then he would confront them both in their normal forms where everyone can see.

Little did he know, he was playing right into their hands.

Both Sestu and Cain, wanted Ren and Kyoko to be aware of them.

It would make, it that more interesting when they 'visited'.

And Scene!

Next chapter, Sho does a thoroughly research on Cain and Sestu shared background and comes up with a plan to track the pair while he goes to talk to Kyoko, hoping to see Sestu missing or Kyoko missing to show there the same person. The conversation doesn't go how he expected to play out and he is forced to realise that Sestu and Kyoko are really two different people. Meanwhile Cain comes across Sho research about him and his sister and isn't happy about it. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat

Enjoy!

16-year-old Kyoko shivered, she had been shivering all day and she know something bad was going to happen to do.

She had been on edge all day and it hadn't gone away no matter what she did.

But on the bright side, her adopted father was here.

She had been overjoyed when Kuu came back but this time he came with his wife in tow, Kyoko had never seen such a beautiful woman before and she stared at her in awe.

Although her Sampai was acting a little weird when they were around and her adopted father wife was acting a bit strange whenever he was in the room.

It was a very strange week for her and it was about to get stranger.

With the appearance of Sho Fuwa, who looked quite shocked to see her.

"You" He said, coming up to her before she could rage.

"This is you isn't it?"

And what she saw next would forever stay with her forever.

On a piece of paper was a photo that looked like it had been taking from a far, the picture was the of a female who had long blond hair with pink highlights and golden eyes.

And she thought.

WHO!?

Ch 5: Cain Protects Family

"Who?" She said, staring at the hot goth chick in the picture.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know" Sho said, thinking her acting was terrible.

"I really don't know" She said, giving him a confused look, what was she supposed to be looking at?

"It's YOU!" He said, pointing to the different distinguished parts of the face and yet Kyoko still couldn't see it.

"Sho, if this is your idea of joke than you're wasting your time" she said, turning to leave.

"Well what do you think about Tsuruga, showing his true colours under a fake name?" Sho said, gaining her attention.

"What true colours?" She said, she already suspected that her Sampai was hiding something.

"Here" Sho said, showing her a picture on his phone, that he got off the internet and she looked.

What she saw shook her to the very core.

She saw a very scary looking man with long dark hair and a very scary look in his eyes that made her went to hide in a hole, hoping that she would never see this man in real life.

Who?

Than her eyes subconsciously took in the data from his features and she was shocked.

Tsuruga!?

She couldn't believe it.

Was this really Tsuruga?

"He goes by the alias Cain Heel" Sho said, knowing he was opening her eyes. "I told you, you should stay away. He's nothing but a brute, any second now, Shoko will call me and confirm that there is no record of 'Cain Heel'" and just then, his phone rang to reveal his manager.

He looked at his phone smugly and put her voice on speaker phone and said. "Yo, Shoko. Did you find anything on Cain Heel?" fully expecting her to say there is no such person as Cain Heel while Kyoko looked like she needed to sit down.

"…Well, actually S-Sho" His manager began, and he wondered why her voice sounded so strange and so did Kyoko. "Cain Heel is real"

"Shoko, what did you say?" Sho said, convinced he heard wrong.

"Sho, he's real" She said, looking through the data she collected on the laptop. "There are records of him not only in Britain, but everywhere else. The name of school's he went to, the company that he is currently signed up with, which I checked is in fact real and quite famous Agency abroad. There are pictures of him as a teenager when he first debuted in the entrainment world, his past was quite a wild one and it's a well-known fact that he's not above using violence if it's concerns his little sister. Several teachers found themselves quitting because they couldn't handle the man he grow up to be. It's all here, Cain Heel is real, he's two years older than Ren Tsuruga"

To say Sho was shocked was an understanding, Cain Heel was real.

He started to shake slightly at the implication of his own actions, while Kyoko looked both relieved and shocked that someone who looked so much like her Sampai was such a dangerous person.

"You also asked me to check his little sister Sestuka" Shoko said, "She's real too, there are pictures of her as a child to when she finished high school, I checked the schools that she supposedly want to and each of them confirmed that Sestuka was in fact a student of the school at one point in time. They all said she was a very bright young woman who just has a 'slight' big brother complex. She's being taken care of, by her big brother Cain almost of her life, nobody knows what happened to their parents. She can't be Kyoko, she has too much information on her and everything on her checks out"

Both of them were real!?

Sho eyes widened in shock and he said. "Are you sure, Shoko?"

"Positive" The manager said.

"I told you, I have no idea who you're talking about" Kyoko said and Sho was shocked to find that she truly had no idea what he was talking about.

Sestuka really wasn't Kyoko and if she wasn't Kyoko than Cain Heel couldn't really be that brute Ren Tsuruga.

He was wrong.

"I told you, Tsu….." Kyoko eyes grow wide, as a large arm came out of nowhere behind Sho and in a grabbing motion.

It all happened so fast, one second Sho was standing on his feet, the next he was being thrown through the double doors in a crowded corridor.

Those in the corridor were shocked to see Sho Fuwa not only in the building but moaning on the floor clearly, the fall wasn't very pleasant.

" **SHO FUWA, YOU LITTLE SHIT!** "

That sound of the voice was enough to snap Sho out of his splendour and he got up and ran, alarm bells were going off in his head.

While the rest wondered who was brave enough to touch Sho Fuwa and not fear the consequences and they found their answer.

It was a dark haired tall man with a glare that could turn anyone to stone, they all shook in fear and immediately tried to make themselves as small as possible.

" **COME BACK, HERE YOU PEACE OF SHIT! DO YOU THINK I'LL LET THIS GO?** " and before everyone eyes, he lit a cigarette and started smoking as he followed the musician, out of the corridor and into another studio, which happened to house an extremely famous man and wife.

All eyes widened as the musician Sho Fuwa run through the door looking like the devil was behind his back.

 _Damn it!_ He thought, what had he gotten himself into!? How did such a big guy follow him here without him noticing and no doubt, Cain had heard everything!

He was in deep trouble now.

"Fuwa-san?" Someone said, but the musician wasn't clearly listening and all eyes widened in shock when they saw a flying foot came out of nowhere and send the musician flying with a kick to the head.

Never had they seen a celebrity treated with such violence without dreading someone dreading the consequences.

They turned to look at his attacker and were stunned at the darkly dressed man, who was busy smoking without a care in the world, he clearly didn't care that there were witness watching him kick a famous musician ass.

"Come and face me like man, fucker." The man in Japanese with an accent.

But Sho didn't want to face him, he wanted to run away and get as far away from this lunatic as possible, he never thought that someone would actually have the guts to hit him especially with his fans backing him.

"Right, then I'll come to you, asshole" The man said, unconsciously switching back to English much to all of their shock.

Sho tried to crawl away but only to cry out in pain when a foot came down on his left leg and they all heard the sound of several bones snapping.

He didn't have time to cry out as he found himself picked by large hands to meet the eyes of the devil himself peeking out of long black bangs.

"I'm going to pound you so hard that even your own mother won't recognise you, you piece of shit" the darkly dressed man said and much to everyone horror, the man actually raised one hand and pulled it back to land a brutal punch but before the punch could hit, it was stopped by stopped by an outstretched hand.

"How's the fucker?" He said, turning to the one person, who would dare stop him while Sho breathed a sigh of relief.

His saviour was none other than Kuu Hizuri.

It was weird seeing his own father so young looking.

"Stop" The man said, in English.

"Like hell, I will" He said, "This fucker had the nerve to look into my past. He was convinced I was someone called Ren Tsuruga and my sister some orange haired Japanese girl. Why the fuck should I let this fucker go?"

And Kuu was shocked by the man's language before he realised what he just said.

Did he just say 'Ren'? What did this man have to do with his son, Kuon?

And then he saw it.

The face that Sho Fuwa had seen.

"Kuon?" He said, in shock while Julie looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck is a Kuon?" He said, shocking the man and wife as he released the cowering musician and relit his cigarette in front of all of them, he didn't care where he was or that he was busy smoking in front of such iconic people.

Because this was only something that Cain Heel would do and get away with it.

"Just back off, old man and let me beat this guy in peace" He said, shooing Kuu away, he didn't want to deal with an old man right now and before anyone could say anything, he had kicked Sho in the stomach.

The guy started coughing up blood.

"Pathetic" He said, bending down and pulling him by the hair. "You can't even handle a little bit of pain. If you're going stick your nose into other people's business than prepared to be beat up, you piece of shit"

But unfortunately, Sho never learned English, he could only make out a few words but not the whole sentence and immediately started to apologise.

This wasn't some guy trying to come across tough, this was the real thing.

How was this guy in the entertainment industry?

"*Cough, Cough* I-Im sorry" He said, please let me go.

"That apology was pathetic. Bow" Cain said, in Japanese making them all look at him in shock.

Fearing to be hit again, Sho got down on his knees and bowed.

"Your head isn't low enough, you piece of shit" Cain said, in Japanese so that they could all understand what he was saying as he continued smoking. "Do you want me to dig a hole where your head should be?"

Sho immediately bowed lower and nobody could blame him.

"Listen up, you piece of shit" Cain said, crouching down while Kuu and Julie wondered just who this person is, this was clearly not their son, this person was a whole different animal. "From now on, I don't want to see you. I don't want you anywhere near my sister. I don't even want to smell you. If you ignore these rules. I won't be the only one after you, I will declare a Fan war on your ass. You fans against my fans, it would be fun to see how many of your fans will survive. By the time, it's over, your career is finished. When I'm through with you, people will be too afraid to utter the word 'Sho Fuwa' for fear of what would happen to them. Do I make myself clear, you piece of shit?"

"Y-Yes" Sho said, the more the man talked, the more reality truly hit him, he realised that he was pretty much only famous in Japan and in a little parts of the world so he most appealed to teenage girl, but this man, this beast was not only voicing Japans number anime but he was famous all over the world and mostly appealed to those who can really take Horror, if his fans went to war than it would be down-right slaughter.

He would be finished and mostly likely be forced to change his name to prevent Cain's more extreme fans from coming after him.

"Good boy" Cain said, smirking cruelly as he finished his cigarette and crushed it underneath his feet. "Now move out of my way, you piece of shit. If I ever see your skinny little ass again, you're going to regret it"

And Sho immediately moved away while coughing some blood.

Cain didn't even look back as he left the group of high profile people behind him but before he fully left he turned to the one security camera in the room and flipped a birdy before leaving.

In his wake was a trail of unanswered questions.

But not enough answers.

And scene!

Next is the aftermath of Cain visit to LME because the company has become aware of the existence of Cain Heel and what Lory and the others find when they goggle shows that he's differently not some random man that Sho Fuwa just happened to anger. Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Nii-san, your food is ready"

There was no movement in the room that she could hear.

Sestu immediately stopped the frying pan and went to immediately check on her brother who was no doubt being stubborn and refusing to break from his cocoon.

She was right, she found him currently curled up inside his signature cocoon.

"Nii-san, if you don't get up. I'm going to leave the house and come back with some random guy off the street" She said, knowing that would get him up and she was right.

Cain immediately sprung to life before her very eyes, he was unwrapped and out of bed, naked as the day he was born.

"Let's do this" he said, walking passed her only to be blocked by a spoon.

"Nii-san, aren't you forgetting something" Sestu said, getting a blank look from her brother. "Clothes Nii-san, I won't allow you to have your breakfast until your properly dressed"

And Cain gave her a puppy dog eyes look but she would not to be swayed.

"It's your fault for not getting up when I called you the first time, so go shower and get dressed" She said, turning around and Cain know this was final.

Cain immediately headed to the bathroom, he was out and dressed within an hour, still too long for Sestu liking and just one glance at the once hot food would tell you the effect that time had on the meal.

Cain was dressed as dark as usual, but he didn't have his signature coat but his hair still looked like he had just stepped out of bed.

A very sharp contrast to Ren Tsuruga.

"Nii-san, the food is now cold!" Sestu said, "I spent hours preparing that meal!"

"Than I'll just heat it up, it shouldn't go to waste" Cain said, grabbing the plate and shoving it inside the microwave for a minute, the problem was, he placed the plastic yogurt cup also inside the microwave and we all know plastic and microwaves don't mix.

Seconds later they heard a loud bang, the inside of microwaves was coated with strawberry yogurt.

But Cain didn't care that his food was now coated with yogurt as he took it out, this was still food that his little sister spent a lot of time making and sat down and grabbed a fork and dug into the yoghurt coated eggs first.

Well, what he thought were eggs anyway.

"Nii-san, are you sure you can still eat that?" Sestu said, sitting opposite him.

"Of course, it was prepared by my cute, adorable little sister after all" Cain said, before taking a bite out of it, before finding out the hard way that Yogurt and eggs truly don't mix, he shawolled the vomit that rose from his neck and lied through his teeth and said "It's very good"

"Your obviously lying, nii-san." Sestu said, dryly.

Cain looked away while he tried to shovel more food into his mouth without throwing it back up.

"By the way Nii-san, why did you run off yesterday?" Setsu said, "You know I had to cover for you and then you came back later with a huge grin on your face, did something good happen?"

"No need to worry about it" Cain said, placing his finger on her forehead. "I was out protecting my family"

"But Nii-san, every time you do that you usually end up in Jail" Sestu said, "If you weren't so rich, I would be visiting you behind bars!"

"...I won't go to Jail this time, Sestu" Cain said.

"That's what you say all the time, Nii-san." Sestu said.

Ch 6: The Long awaited call.

Lory Takarada, couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he reviewed the security tape for the very studio where, famous Japanese musician Sho Fuwa was injured.

How did he not hear about a darkly dress man flinging Sho Fuwa across the building until now? You would think people would have immediately contacted him if a dangerous individual decided to grace his company with their presence.

He saw the beginning of the tape, he saw Sho Fuwa talking to Kyoko before everything pretty much went to hell for the musician.

A hand so large came from out of nowhere and gabbed Fuwa from the neck collar, Lory couldn't believe his eyes as he witness the scene unfold before him and Sho Fuwa was chased down and flung by a darkly dressed man who looked like he didn't give a stuffing about what he was doing while he smoked.

According to Kuu and Julie who were in the studio at the time, when the wounded star suddenly got thrown into their practice time, the young man was downright rude and insulting to everybody he encountered.

But what stood out to both of them was how much he looked like Kuon.

It was like seeing Ren's old self, except he never got a wake up call and he never had people around him who tried to pull him out of his deep pit of despair.

Lory find himself captivated by the dangerous young man, as he broke one Sho Fuwa legs without mercy, a fate that must people wouldn't dare do for fear of the musicians fan base.

He was there to witness, as Sho Fuwa was carted off to the ambulance, the cause for the injury was currently far away, having hopped onto his bike hours earlier.

Lory got a good feeling that Sho Fuwa wouldn't press charges against the man, more like he was too scared to press charges against the man.

So out of pure curiosity he took a snapshot that showed Show Fuwa attacker and put it on the search engine, he was half expecting to see the image of Ren come up or no search found what so ever so imagine his shock when he found images that were almost double the amount Ren currently possessed.

One name stood out above all.

Cain Heel.

Wait wasn't Cain Heel the person who was currently voicing Sinji from The 'Twelfth Key'?

Lory personally loved that show despite being anime, the voice acting was exceptional and every time, he just saw Sinji open his mouth, he could hear a thousand fan girls squealing.

He too had picked up, on the fact that Shockwave from Twisted memories and Sinji from the Twelfth Key were voice by the same Saiyuu, it came as a shock to him and a delight to discover that someone had brought back such a talented person, even though he heard the character was voice by an English man.

And Cain Heel was the Cain Heel who voiced such iconic Anime characters!?

Lory wished he found out about the man sooner and asked for his autograph, he may have even asked for the man to say a line from the show, but now that chance was gone.

Damn it!

Now let's see what else Cain Heel did... he was surprised to find out Cain Heel was the antagonist for the famous Hollywood big budget movie 'Tragic Maker', Lory had been warned that if he even wanted to watch it than he should make sure the lights were on, the windows were open and it was still during the day where the sun was still shining brightly because you would be looking around for a dark figure for months to come.

And based on the horrified and completely pale complexion of those who set eyes on the movie, it was a very good horror movie.

Cain Heel, had also done so other roles in the Anime industry, that Lory swore to himself that he would find, but the man mainly appeared on T.V shows as the main villain, nobody has to ever cast him as a good guy before and Lory thought, such a role wouldn't suit him anyway.

Wait the man has a little sister?

He googled the name 'Sestuka Heel' and his jaw dropped like many others before him, at the sight of another human being with Kyoko golden eyes graced the screen, the woman was dressed was ridiculously skippy, she wore very inappropriate clothes, and she gave off the feeling of changing man just like she picked boots, only for him to scroll down and learn about her huge big brother complex while Cain had a large little sister complex.

As a result the two had a really close bond with each other and are almost seen always together.

Anyone just reading the profile online could tell Cain Heel was a big shot in England and his name was fairly know in Hollywood.

And the man looks this much like Ren!?

How did he not hear about this before!?

Maybe it was because, of the man's sharp eyes that spoke of nothing but darkness or the air around him that put people off from even looking at him properly in the eye.

On the Twelfth Keys official website, it says they are were currently wrapping up on adding the voices to the end of season 1, after that, they will be taking a month break before they start thinking about season 2.

And there wasn't anything about Cain Heel coming back to voice Sinji for season 2, Lory wondered if they would say Sinji was dead or currently capture for season 2 while they begged the voice actor to come back through countless phone calls.

But it can't be helped, Cain Heel was English after all and did most of his work in his home country.

Lory was a little put off that such a talented person was currently working at his rival company, Akatoki Agency for this one job, If Lory had known of his existence years ago, he would have snatched the man up before he became a part of any agency.

But it was too late now.

Now he was faced with a problem, does he let the man finish his work here in Japan and let the man go back home to England or should he try his luck and try to get the man into the building but this time not to kick someone's ass?

He had a feeling that Cain's own personality was similar to Kuon own, this might be a good thing for Ren if he faced such a person who could help him confront the darkness in his heart without feeling like he's been swalloped whole with no way to crawl out from.

He was interested in seeing Cain dynamics with Ren, will they get along or will it be another case of Sho and Ren?

Maybe being put together in one room, will have a positive impact on the both of them?

He doubted it.

It would be hard to change a Tigers stripes but it wasn't impossible.

He went to reach for the food and dialed the number on screen.

#Cloud Anime Studio#

"Great work everyone, you may now take a ten minute break before we start recording the second half of the episode" The Director said, as most breathed a sigh of relief.

Cain immediately glued himself to his sister's side once more.

"You know, has any of you noticed how good looking Heel-san actually is?" One female Seiyuu said, getting crazy looks from those around her. "I mean, when he's up there and drowns himself into his role. He doesn't look nearly as terrifying or frightening as usual. You really notice how gentle he is"

One of her co-worker approached her with a terrifying expression on his face.

"Mikoto, has the devil somehow brainwashed you!?" One coworker said, with tears in his eyes. "Mikoto, he have to remember he's a demon in disguise, no matter how you look at it, words like gentle aren't used to describe someone like him."

"Sestu, let's go and get some lunch" Cain said, in English.

"Let's go to that pastry place again, I enjoyed it. Who know that Japanese people could make such good buns" Sestu said, latching immediately onto her brother's arms.

Suddenly the sound of cat purring filled the air and they all momentarily thought how cute it was before they heard the sound of bulldozer roaring to life followed by the sound of those once purring cats screaming before it went mysterious quiet, only Cain smiled at the horrifying image, that was painted in his mind while the rest looked absolutely horrified.

Sestu, answered immediately to the call of her phone and went to where she know she would some privacy.

Twenty minutes later she met up with her brother who had a bottle of orange juice in his hand and several sandwiches with him.

"Nii-san, why did you get so many sandwiches?" Sestu said.

"I wasn't sure when you would finish and I was hungry." Cain said, like it was the most natural thing in the world to have so many sandwiches on one table.

"So no pastries today than? Eating" Sestu said, making Cain nod.

"So what was the call about?" Cain said, knowing Sestu know he had a sip of alcohol while she wasn't looking and would order him to take a nice cold shower.

"It was a job offer" Sestu said, choosing the beacon mayo. "Of course I intended to reject it, accepting it would mean staying in Japan longer and you have work lined up back at him, but then I was offered something interesting"

"Interesting how?" Cain said.

"Nii-san, would you like to know what happens, when two wolves are put into the same pen as sheep?"

The call had come.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Heel Sibling come to LME, Ren isn't the only one shocked to see the appearance of Cain Heel who will be playing his twin brother and Kyoko can only look on in shock at a much scarier version of her Sampai who keeps looking at her with a scary expression on his face. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hallelujah! I've finally found this chapter! I thought it would be lost forever and now I can post it online!

[Edit:13/2/2018]

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Nii-san, we're going to be late again" Sestu said, like she wasn't really bothered about the fact they were already an hour late and were angering a lot of people by doing so.

"We're already an hour late, Sestu. So, what's the difference, if we're a few more minutes late?" Cain said, watching T.V in his underwear, when he really should be at LME going over his lines, he considered this to be his day off, until his sister reminded him that he was supposed to be working.

"Yes, but you won't get paid, Nii-san. If you don't show up" Sestu pointed out. "And if you don't get paid, you won't have money to spoil on me."

Now that got his attention and he was up and said, with determination.

"Let's do this'"

"Okay... but Nii-san. Please put on some clothes, first" She said, seeing her brother almost butt naked on the hotel couch.

"Right..." he said, reaching for the clothes, not that far from him and getting dressed, not feeling embarrassed at all.

In fact, they were both so casual with seeing each other's body, that you wouldn't think it took them a full 10 years before Kyoko stopped being shy about showing Kuon her body, when they dated and finally got married.

Meanwhile at LME, a certain director for his new show was praying that Cain Heel would walk through the door at any moment.

Annoyance, could clearly be seen on a lot of face's.

A lot on famous faces, were here.

He prayed that this man had amazing enough acting skills, to afford to be his late.

Ch 7: A show about Two Twin Brother!? You can't be serious!

"*sigh*. It doesn't look like he's coming." One of the actors for the new T.V show said. "Maybe, he's sick or something. I was really looking forward to meeting _the_ Cain Heel. I'm a big fan of his."

"Who's Cain Heel?" One woman said, you would think anybody would be focusing on the Superstars in the room, along with Japan's number one actor but nope, this guy was more concerned about meeting Cain Heel in the flesh.

The guy gave her a look of pure shock and said. "YOU DON'T KNOW, WHO CAIN HEEL IS!? ARE YOU SURE YOUR LIVING IN JAPAN!?"

Getting a good, half of the room attention as the man gave her a look as if she growing two heads.

"Cain Heel, is the man behind Elija from 'Twelfth Keys'!" He said, receiving a blank look in return. "He was the Seiyuu for 'Shockwave', a character in the awarding winning anime 'Twisted Memories'!" He continued to get a black look, before he sighed and said. "He's the guy from that British T.V show that you found hot as a kid."

"Ooooh" The women said, finally some recognition crossed her features before she said. "Oh...him. He was so cute back then, and his characters was so cool, I heard he did his own stunts. That's amazing for a kid. I wonder what he looks like now? I bet he's super-hot!"

"I don't know how the president got him to come here, but I would literally die just to get his autograph" The guy said, going into full fanboy mode. "I've loved all the British shows he was in. My only shame is that, I didn't even last ten minutes into his Hollywood horror movie before running for the door. He was just so terrifying that it was brilliant. It's too bad that he only plays, major villain's, never the good guy but then again, it would be super weird."

Making everyone blink owlishly.

Wait.

Did the man just say Cain Heel had been in a Hollywood movie!?

So, this 'Cain Heel' wasn't your typical actor after all, but somebody big?

Cain Heel, was actually a big shot from Britain?

Kuu and Julie suddenly looked forward to working with another veteran actor, maybe they can swap tips.

They almost could excuse the fact he was more than an hour late.

Almost.

Just then, the door opened and out came, the most ridiculously dressed women they had ever seen in their lives.

There was a number of things wrong with her attire, for a start.

One, she was showing way too much skin to be normal.

Nobody, in Japan would dare to dress like that out in the open.

Those. who were older were appalled by what she was wearing while a good half of the room, mainly the male half, were admiring the nice display of skin, even though they know they shouldn't.

She had a number of piercings on her face, as if she was part of a gangster group.

The girl brushed her hair away from her face to reveal golden eyes that were the same as certain Love Me Member.

They were all pretty stunned by the appearance of this woman, who said in English.

"Nii-san, stop trying to frighten people and come in."

A deep grunting sound could be heard coming from the doorway, before something huge and black walked into the room.

A couple of people screamed, suddenly reminded of the very man who put Sho Fuwa in the hospital without a care in the world.

The man grinned behind his hood, feeling the fear in the room.

"Nii-san, stopped scaring people and put your hood down." Sestu said, it must be quite a shock for a lot of people here.

That thing was her brother!?

The man pouted behind his hood, not that they could see it, as he went to remove it, to reveal a face that surprised everyone but a certain star, who he was currently having a very large heart attack.

Ren Tsuruga, would be able recognize that face anywhere, it was his own face glaring back at him.

 _That was some look in his eye._

They all couldn't help but notice, as the man looked at them all, like garbage.

Immediately Cain was rounded on by the director, who said. "Just, wow. I heard, he looked like Tsuruga Ren but not by this much. If we cut your hair and tame it, then do something about that look in your eyes, you can pass as Tsuruga, twin brother, no problem."

Making everybody in the room stare at the Director with a blank look on their face before they realized what he just said.

Did he just say, twin brother!?

"Let me introduce you all, to Cain Heel, a British actor who came to Japan to mostly dub in an anime. He'll be working with us, until the finishing of his dubbing, and maybe for the rest of the season?" the man said, hoping he didn't have to make something up in the show to cover his character suddenly vanishing.

"Depends, how much my brother gets paid to stay more than he needs to here" Sestu said, in Japanese, insulting those from Japan, right to their faces.

But luckily most people in the room, didn't get it.

"So, can someone please show Cain to the make-up room" The man said, while his make-up artists and dresser was looking at him like he was crazy, when Cain sharp gaze landed on them.

But they all fearful approached the man, who lips twitched at their obvious fear of him, making them all realize one thing.

HE WAS ENJOYING THIS!

Was this man the devil!?

Cain, was kindly directed to the make-up room, and following closely behind by him, was his sister.

Why the women went with him, nobody know.

They also, highly doubted they were real sibling's, they didn't look alike at all.

It took them longer than normal for him to come out, because, nobody dared to touch his hair even though it needed serious attention to, so in the end, they settle with the closest wig they could find and tucked his hair underneath it.

But they could do nothing about those eyes though.

They wouldn't dare ask him, to try to look a little bit friendlier.

Cain came out of the room, looking like a very scary version of Ren Tsuruga from the land of darkness. It was weird seeing him dressed in so little black and looking so smart.

It looked totally wrong on him!

"You look great!" The director said, rounded him up, Cain eyes become darker, you could tell he was really hating this attire, because it was nothing like the blackness of his clothes. "Here's the script" giving it to Cain.

Clearly, the man wasn't going to take it, himself.

Her sister took it instead and flickered through the book before proclaiming. "My brother, will learn this in minutes, just give us a couple of minutes."

 _Wait, a couple of minutes!?_ They thought, they had only gone through one practice session without him and yet they were claiming he would have everything, memorized within minutes!?

Not even Kuu and Julie can do that!

"Give us five minutes, come on Nii-san." Sestu said, grabbing her brother arm and leading him to an empty room so that they could have some peace and quiet.

"There's no way, he can memorize all that in minutes" Somebody said.

"Does, he even know how to act? He looks like the type that would drag us down the most" Another person said, and the others couldn't agree more.

"Cain Heel, is amazing!" Said his one serious fan, in the room.

"He is good" Said, the one other person who had seen his performance but that was years ago. "But that was year's ago"

"MIKO!" Said Cain Heel, one and only fan.

Just than Sestu came in followed by her oppressive looking brother.

"We're done with the script" She announced.

Of course, people didn't believe her but the Director, was eager to get started since they were so late in.

"Great" The director said, "Can we start from the moment. Cain Heel character comes in, please?"

Luckily, everybody had at least one glance at a script to know what he was talking about, just than Cain had an idea.

Just, then Sestu looked at her brother's expression and know he was up to something.

"You all think I can't do this, right?" Cain said, speaking for the first time in Japanese, his voice was deep and cold, nothing like Ren Tsuruga warm voice.

Many were surprised but the fact he was suddenly speaking and couldn't help but shiver at the voice.

"So... let's make this interesting" He said, "If I outshine all of you, including, these two here" waving rudely at Julie and Kuu, the two superstars in the room, while ignoring the number one actor in Japan. "Every single cast member here will have to call me 'Senpai' for the rest of the time, I am here."

What!?

Want through everybody head, in disbelief at his shear cockiness.

"And if I fail to outshine all the actors here" He said, "I will personally get down on my hands and knees and apologize for being late and for my own cockiness. I will even agree to be civil to everybody here and work as a 'team'." And the way he spat the word out, showed how much he despised the mere word and the importance of this bet.

"Fine" Kuu said, making them all look at him in surprise.

He didn't like the disrespect he was being shown, from a person who had his own son's face, he didn't know that unconsciously his father's instincts were also kicking him.

There was just something about a soul's connection, that compelled people to act.

Cain, turned to Julie and Ren with a cold, almost mocking smile and said. "Well?"

And never had they both felt such irritation and disrespect coming from a guy who was an hour late.

"I take it, your all on board than" he said, and for some reason Sestu didn't look worried in the least, before he turned to the stunned director and said. "Director, please start the scene"

"U-ur, right" the man said, before he began counting.

"5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

And Action"

 _What happened next, put the man, Cain Heel. In a league of his own._

And scene!

Finally, this chapter is done! Next chapter, shock sets in for Ren, Kuu and Julie finding their acting upstaged by a man who had the worst personality they had even seen, as they are now forced to call him 'Senpai'. Meanwhile Cain Heel is clearly loving this while Sestu is just happy that people recognize her brother's talent. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

PLEASE READ: account isn't up until 12 am United Kingdom time. The site I'll be on is P.A.T.E.O.N (without the full stops)


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
